What Happened Afterwards
by RavenHarmony
Summary: Sequel to 'What Happened In The Malfoy's Basement'. Seventh year. Ron is acting strangely and soon Harry and Hermione find out why, but will they approve? Won't be updated regularly, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is seventh year, just to clarify. AU in that they never went Horcrux hunting because Tonks and Lupin are doing that with the help of the Order and Dumbeldore never died. This is the sequel to ''What Happened in the Malfoy's Basement'' so you should probably read that if you haven't already. Sorry to everyone for making you wait this long but it's hard to type with your fingers splinted. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

'Seriously Hermione, you've got to stop stressing so much about the NEWTS', Harry pleaded, 'you've already snapped at me and Ron more times than I can count and you just made a first-year cry!' Hermione sighed and looked up from the books she was studying to glare at her boyfriend of one year. 'Look Harry', she sighed, 'I'm very sorry I've been so tense lately but I don't know how well you have to do to be a healer in the wizarding world, but I know that it's extremely hard in the muggle world and I need to do well. How about we go for a walk by the lake tomorrow and go to see Hagrid?' Harry smiled down at her and agreed but inside he was still worried. He knew that Hermione was totally over-stressing as she was the smartest witch he knew, but if he couldn't help but worry about his own tests. He went up to the dorm and flung himself down on his bed. Just as he fell asleep he wondered if he should study before he fell asleep.

When Harry and Hermione got back from their walk they were greeted by an almost deserted common room with Ron moping in the corner. 'What's wrong Ron', Harry asked. Ron glared at them both as he took in their tousled hair and clothes. He stayed silent as he slowly stood up and then turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs to the dorms. 'What was that about?' asked Hermione, who was puzzled as to why Ron had been acting cold towards her and Harry for almost a year. She thought it had something to do with them spending more and more time together as a couple but that couldn't be it because they still spent time with him.

The next day, during lunch, they decided they would confront him about his behaviour. During Transfiguration they sprung their trap. 'Ron', Hermione asked sweetly, 'do you want any help?' 'No, Hermione', he replied sarcastically, 'I definitely don't want help with this dog I'm supposed to be turning into a cat that currently has antlers.' Hermione sighed and explained to him that he was moving his wand wrong when his shoulders slumped and he put his wand down. 'What's wrong?' she asked, hoping that he would finally open up. 'I can't explain it. At least not in a way that you and Lover Boy wouldn't hate me.' With that, he turned on heel and walked out of the classroom leaving behind a confused Hermione and an angry Professor McGonagall.

A few days later, late on a Friday, Hermione was in the common room reading a book. There were only a few people left and soon they too went up to the dorms. Not two moments after the last straggler had left, Harry burst in through the portrait hole. He was cut and bleeding in several places.

**A.N.: Don't kill me for the cliffhanger! I'm just sick of trying to type with a splinted finger because the splint keeps pressing random buttons and it's really annoying me. School starts tomorrow too so I won't be able to update often. Soz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: So here it is… the next chapter (duh). And for the last time, to everyone who reviewed or PM'ed me about it, I know that it is not like Ron to attack Harry! But for God's sakes, screw your head on straight! I never said he was! (But then, I never said he wasn't!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Never have, never will.**

Hermione looked up, wondering who had made such a loud noise and interrupted her study. She had a barb on the tip of her tongue when she saw who it was. 'You shou- HARRY! What happened!?' She jumped up from her seat by the fire and rushed over to Harry, who had by this point fallen over. Her Transfiguration could wait.

She inspected his injuries carefully, and healed most of them. Some, however, looked infected and he would have to be brought to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was distraught as she levitated an unconscious Harry to the Hospital Wing. Who had done this to him!? And more importantly, why!? Madam Pomfrey bustled in from the room where she made her potions just as Harry was slowly lowered onto one of the beds. By this point, the adrenalin that had been fuelling Hermione since the common room suddenly deserted her and she collapsed into the chair beside Harry's bed.

Unfortunately, she couldn't answer any of the questions the kindly matron sent her way, except to tell her that Harry's wounds did not look like they had been inflicted magically. Soon Dumbledore came striding in through the doors and straight over to where Hermione was asleep in a plastic chair. He woke her gently and asked her much the same questions that Madam Pomfrey had earlier. After seeing that it was much not use he sat back in a chair of his own.

'Alright then Hermione, tell me what you _do_ know then, start from the start, and don't leave anything out.' So Hermione told him everything, starting with the night before. She started to sob once she got to the Madam Pomfrey's grim evaluation of Harrys condition. The last few sentences of her story came out as hardly more than sobs and Dumbledore quickly stood up once she was finished and went outside to speak to Madam Pomfrey and Professors Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick.

'How long have I been here? What happened?' Hermione jerked awake at this and looked at him. 'How am I supposed to know, you're the one who came into the common room late at night covered in blood. As for how long you've been out, it's about two days.' Harry smiled at the worn-out, worried-looking girl. 'Don't worry. I'm sure I'll remember what happened soon.'

Three days later Harry was released from the hospital wing and started classes again. Everyone was wondering what had happened and it wasn't long before they were in Potions and Malfoy started snickering about how he'd probably seen his reflection in a mirror for the first time and thought he was looking at a werewolf. Most infuriating of all was that Harry still couldn't remember what had happened, so they all had to be quiet and just listen to him.

Hermione had decided to take Harry out of the castle for a while, to get away from the snickering Slytherins, and so they walked down to the lake together, which was their favourite spot. When they got underneath the tree they sat down next to each other and didn't say anything for a while. Suddenly Hermione jumped up and exclaimed; 'I can't believe I didn't think of it before! Harry, we could use a pensieve to remember what happened that night! I am so stupid, come on, let's go now and ask Professor Dumbledore if we can use his.' 'Hermione, he wouldn't let us', groaned Harry, annoyed that neither he, Hermione, nor Ron had thought of it. Come to think of it, Ron had been leaving them alone more and more often. What was he hiding? Before Harry had any more time to think about this, he was being pulled to his feet by Hermione, and practically dragged back to the castle. 'Hermione, I told you, Professor Dumbledore won't let us use his!' 'I'm not going to ask him', replied Hermione, 'I'm going to ask the Room of Requirement.'

Soon they were inside the Room of Requirement looking at a pensieve. 'Hermione', asked Harry, 'how is this going to work? You're supposed to put the memory into the pensieve, and I can't remember that night at all, except leaving the common room.' 'Harry, have a little faith in me! I asked the Room to help us, so it will. I just need to fin- ah! Here it is!' she pressed a button Harry had not noticed on the side of the pensieve and the wall in front of them slid open to reveal shelves and shelves and shelves of bottles, each one neatly labelled. 'Hermione, what's this?' 'You don't have to whisper, you know, there's no one in here but us. As for how I know about it, I needed help studying for the OWLS. I asked the Room, and it brought me here. These are the memories of Hogwarts itself.' Harry stared around in wonderment while Hermione led him deeper in. soon she pulled to a stop and took one off of the shelves. They went back to the room they had first entered into and Hermione poured the bottle into the pensieve. 'Right, here we go!'

**A.N.: mwaahhaahaaa! I am so flipping evil! Don't you just hate cliffhangers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I'm sorry for the lack of Harry/Hermione so far but don't worry I'll get to it soon. Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter! I've had to rewrite it a few times now because I didn't like it and our teachers decided to hate us and lavish us with homework and tests…. (Also, to make it easier to read, I have decided to call the Harry in the memory Past Harry and the Harry that is with Hermione just Harry. If this actually makes it harder to read, please tell me and I'll edit it.)**

**DISCLAIMER: If Ron and Hermione ended up as a couple after all those years of fights, I obviously DON'T own Harry Potter****. Everything you recognise belongs t othe esreemable J. - and whoever she sold the rights to****.**[Abstract]

_Harry and Hermione appeared in the Entrance Hall and Harry started to look around, hardly believing his eyes. ''Hermione, how does this work? I thought that in a memory you had to stay near the person who's memory it is. This is not a person's memory.'' ''Don't worry Harry, since it is Hogwart's memory and she is everywhere, we can go anywhere within the castle and the grounds.'' As the situation set in, Harry saw his past self come down the stairs and start towards the dungeons. ''Look, there I am!'' The couple started to follow Past Harry and soon they were outside the kitchens. However, as he reached out to tickle the pear in the deserted corridor, he paused. There was a noise coming from around the corner. Not wanting to be caught out of bed after hours, Past Harry silently peeked around the corner and his eyes widened. Harry and Hermione, intrigued at this, turned the corner and nearly blacked out from shock._

_Ron. And. Luna. Luna. And. Ron. ~Together~_

_Neither Harry's nor Hermione's mind could comprehend the scene in front of them. Neither could Past Harry. He stepped around the corner and confronted the unlikely couple. ''Ron! Why didn't you tell us about this! We're your best friends!'' Ron jumped to his feet and spun around to face Past Harry. ''Harry! How did you find us?'' Hermione and Harry looked on in shock as Luna calmly said from the couch ''Ronny, just cast a Confundus Charm on him and sit down. He'll be fine. Oh, and don't forget to Obliviate him too.'' As neither Ron nor Past Harry moved she sighed and stood up. ''Must one do everything oneself to have it done properly…'' _

_She cast the charm on Past Harry but before wiping his memory turned and said to Ron ''Now, what's this about you not telling your friends about us?'' She had a steely glint in her normally dreamy eyes and Ron gulped before starting hesitantly ''I didn't know how to tell them! I used to have a crush on Hermione, until they came back from being trapped in the Malfoy's and they were a couple. For me to suddenly tell them I have a girlfriend, I thought that they might think it was just because I was jealous or something.''_

_At this last, Luna began to cry. ''You're just with me because you can't have Hermione?'' she sobbed. Ron tried to comfort her but wasn't doing a very good job. ''No! That's not what I meant! I love you Luna, and I'm sorry for making you cry, you are my life! I would NEVER intentionally hurt you!'' However, despite having faced numerous dangers in the course of being Harry's friend, Ron was still a teenage boy, and like most teenage boys when confronted with a crying girl, had no idea what to do. Hermione's heart went out to Luna and she wished she could comfort the sobbing girl. Luna stopped crying when Ron got down beside her and said ''I'm sorry Luna! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, please forgive me! I'll do anything!'' Luna looked up and said ''I'll forgive you, but not until you tell them about us. I'm sure they won't take it as badly as you fear, just say it at the right time.'' Ron agreed to this condition and lead Luna back to her common room, before realising Harry wouldn't know the password to get past the Fat Lady. _

_He quickly set off in a jog to get back to where he had left his best friend, and stopped short when he realised Harry wasn't there. He looked in the surrounding corridors too, and when he had just about gotten desperate enough to call Harry's name he heard a crash from the Charms Corridor, downstairs. He rushed down the stairs, and Harry and Hermione didn't want to lose him and have to look for him all over again so they were panting for breath when they caught up, or at least they would have been if they weren't in a memory._

_Sure enough, there was Past Harry, Walking along the corridor, knocking over the suits of armour, and barely noticing. He was covered in cuts from the maces they were holding. Ron grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Past Harry snapped out of the trance and stared at his friend. ''Ron! What happened to you? Only last year you made fun of her every chance you could get, calling her horrible names like Loony!'' Hermione and Harry watched the last confrontation with two completely different expressions on their faces. Hermione appeared to be deep in thought while Harry had an affronted face, being upset that Ron thought he wouldn't like Luna and him being together._

''Bloody hell!'' exclaimed Harry. ''How does he not trust us!? We're his best mates!'' ''Harry, didn't you see Luna? Something's different, I'll have to go to the library to check, but…'' ''But what? Hermione?'' Hermione sighed, then looked straight up into Harry's eyes. ''I probably shouldn't be telling you this, because it's Luna's secret and she's one of my BFFs, but... Luna is a Veela.'' Harry looked momentarily confused before ploughing on. Hermione internally berated herself for not seeing this sooner. ''I don't see how that changes anything 'Mione, unless she's using her charm to make him love her?'' Hermione looked straight into his eyes again, only this time her own were full with anger. ''HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT! LUNA IS OUR FRIEND, AND I KNOW, AND _SO DO YOU_, THAT SHE WOULD _NEVER, EVER_ DO SUCH A THING!" Her outburst over, Hermione looked over at her boyfriend, who was starting to stutter. ''Mione, I didn't mean... I… That's not what… Oh 'Mione, I could see plain as day that she loves him, but I guess I just got a little over-protective. Ron is like my brother… and...'' Hermione silenced him with a kiss, and it was a while before anything more was said. ''Don't worry Harry, I can't stay mad at you, it's impossible. Anyway, as for how it 'changes anything' is that they're soul-bonded, and soul-bonds with Veela are notoriously difficult.'' Seeing the expression on Harry's face, she continued her explanation. ''I could tell because, well, when people soul-bond, it means that they are soulmates, and are destined to be together. They are linked, because they each have a bit of the others soul, and some couples can even communicate telepathically. It's different when a Veela soul-bonds though, I don't know why, but the bond takes a while to 'settle down', as it were.'' She stopped and looked at Harry, who had conjured a couch, and went to sit beside him. She took a breath and continued. ''Before the bond settles down, both of the bonded are irritable and moody when away from each other. They will also be more powerful when they are together though, and often with Veela bonds, the two they can feel the others emotions.'' Her story over, Hermione gave her boyfriend a chaste kiss to bring him back down to Earth. ''Is that why Ron's been snapping at us and having mood swings?'' Hermione nodded slowly and the pair got up off the couch. Suddenly, Hermione gasped. ''OH NO! We've missed our classes! It's almost time for dinner! Oh, I hope Professor Vector doesn't get mad, I'll have to get my homework from someone!'' Harry shook his head at her and laughed, earning himself a glare. ''Don't worry 'Mione, you can use the memories, after all, won't it be like you're IN class?'' She gave him a playful smack on the arm and replied haughtily. ''The memories appear at night, midnight to be exact, so I wouldn't be able to do that until tomorrow, and I have Arithmancy first thing, straight after breakfast!'' Harry thought for a moment before answering. ''I can lend you my cloak, and then you could sneak down here at, I don't know, about one o'clock in the morning. How about that?'' Hermione sniffled and nodded in agreement, and the couple went back to the Common Room, talking and laughing all the way.

**A.N.2: I don't really know what to do next, Writers Block is upon me. SO, any ideas of what YOU think should happen next, please review! (flames will be used to toast marshmallows, and mean reviews will be the kindling! :P)**


End file.
